Back
by sehunerp
Summary: Setelah lama menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin. Kini Sehun berdiri kembali dihadapan Jongin. Sialnya, berapa kalipun Sehun menyakitinya ia tetap mencintai Sehun. Tapi apakah Sehun masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti saat dulu ia disisi Jongin? Apakah Sehun kembali hanya untuk menyakiti Jongin 'lagi? #SeKai Sehun Kai
1. Chapter 1

" **BACK"**

 **by: sehunerp**

 **SEHUN – KAI**

 **BL/BOYS LOVE/YAOI**

 **Chapter 1 : God! What Should I do?**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku masih mengingatnya. Mengingat senyumnya yang menawan, mengingat matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum, mengingat lawakannya yang garing. Mengingat pelukannya yang hangat. Aku masih mengingat semua hal tentang dirinya. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan orang itu, tetapi setiap aku mencoba, selalu ada hal-hal kecil yang biasa tapi mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Sejujurnya, aku tersiksa. Aku ingin berteriak, marah dan ingin meluapkan kekesalanku pada seseorang. Tetapi pada siapa? Aku sendirian. Ya, sendirian.

9 April

Saat itu musim salju telah tiba, Jongin menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang dingin. Terlihat kepulan uap disetiap hembusan nafas Jongin. Hari ini begitu dingin, dan bodohnya Jongin hanya mengenekan celana pendek, t-shirt putih polos yang juga pendek, dan sandal jepit. Bayangkan, orang seperti apakah Jongin ini, apakah dia gila? Di musim salju seperti ini dia malah tidak sama sekali menggunakan baju yang tebal, celana panjang, ataupun sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Jongin sedikit berlari sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokan tangannya, dan mendecak kesal. Heh. Kau tahu kenapa Jongin seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah ada pada seorang namja albino yang Jongin kenal, namja yang sudah menghilang beberapa bulan ini.

'Ting'

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di sebuah caffe yang bertempat di pinggir jalan, caffe yang dikenal dengan tema ruangannya yang klasik.

"Dimana? Tsk" decak Jongin ketika baru memasuki caffe itu. Dia menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah di dalam caffe itu. Dia mencari namja albino itu. Tetapi sialnya dia tidak menemukannya. Jongin merogoh sakunya dengan terburu-buru. Mencari sebuah benda yang beberapa hari ini selalu menganggunya.

"Sial. Dimana handphoneku?!"

"Ah.. pasti tertinggal di taksi"

Jongin berteriak kesal. Dia menghentakan kakinya. Niatnya, dia akan menghubungi namja albino itu. Menanyakan keberadaannya. Sekali lagi Jongin menyapukan pandangannya, berharap ia melewatkan satu titik saja, berharap ia bisa menemukan namja albino itu. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Jongin merasa dipermainkan. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas sms yang ia terima tadi pagi dari namja albino tadi pagi.

Kala itu Jongin masih tertidur nyenyak, memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9. Lalu ketika ia sedang bermimpi indah dia mendengar sebuah nada dering dari handphonenya. Nada dering yang menunjukan bahwa ada yang meneleponnya.

Awalnya Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengangkat teleponnya, tetapi handphonenya tidak mengijinkan Jongin untuk tertidur nyenyak lagi. Jongin berdecak kesal kemudian tanpa melihat nama si penelepon dia menggeser ikon hijau yang ada di handphone layar sentuh 5 inchnya

"Hallo.." bisiknya lirih.

'Jongin..' teriak seseorang dari seberang telephone.

"huh?" Kerutan kecil terlihat di dahi Jongin. Kemudian ia sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan melihat nama sang penelepon di handphonenya. Itu, Jongdae. Teman sekelasnya. Dan duduk tepat didepannya. Anaknya pintar…eh tunggu. Sebaiknya kita jelaskan nanti. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menceritakan Jongdae.

'Eeh..'

"Hyung, c'mon kau menganggu hari liburku! Aku masih mengantuk dan kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan 'eeh'?"

"Aku tutup telephonenya"

Jongin menjauhkan hanphonenya dari telinganya dan berniat untuk menggeser ikon merah di layar hpnya, tetapi gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika Jongdae menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan dan cari keberadaannya.

'Se-hun, I… see him' lirih Jongdae dari seberang telepon. Jongdae menggigit bibirnya, ia sebenarnya masih ragu ketika menyebutkan nama Sehun. Ia takut. Ia takut Jongin akan uring-uringan lagi seperti dulu, saat ia maupun teman-temannya yang lain tak sengaja nama Sehun dihadapan Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin terbengong. Mulutnya masih terbuka. Ia pikir tadi Jongdae menyebut nama seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

'kau mendengarku, Jongin'

"Ya!.. hyung. Jangan bercanda ahaha" Jongin tertawa hambar

'Aku.. tidak… Jongin, dengarkan aku oke? Aku melihat—'

Sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah menutup teleponnya. Terbukti dari suara 'tut tut tut' dari handphone yang Jongdae gunakan untuk menelepon Jongin.

Jongdae meremas rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Terlihat guratan kesal diwajahnya. Jongdae tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Jongin, temannya ini sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok Sehun. Dan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ia melihat Sehun memasuki sebuah caffe. Jongdae sebenarnya ingin menyapanya, kemudian menghajarnya, membuat wajahnya penuh memar dan mungkin sedikit mematahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi ketika baru selangkah, ia mengingat Jongin. Jongin tidak akan senang jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi pada namja yang satu ini. Betapapun orang ini sering menyakitinya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, menahan emosinya. Jongdae segera menghubungi Jongin. Sekitar lima kali ia menelepon Jongin, barulah Jongin mengangkat panggilannya.

Namun respon Jongin membuatnya frustasi. Bukan ini yang respon yang ia bayangkan tadi. Ia pikir Jongin akan berteriak histeris. Eh, tidak. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Oke, setidaknya Jongin akan menanyakan dimana ia bertemu Sehun, kapan ia bertemu dengannya, bagaimana rupanya apakah masih seperti dulu, ataukah ia terlihat baik-baik saja dimata Jongdae. Tetapi itu hanyalah respon yang Jongdae bayangkan. Nyatanya Jongin menutup teleponnya.

Jongdae mengetuk-ngetuk layar handphonenya. Memikirkan, apakah ia harus mengirim pesan ke Jongin, pesan yang berisikan tempat dimana ia bertemu Sehun. Beberapa menit Jongdae memikirkannya akhirnya ia memutuskan mengirimkan pesan ke Jongin. Dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan caffe itu.

.

Jongin menutup panggilan Jongdae dengan terburu-buru. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalanya.

'Sehun? Apakah Sehun yang ia rindukan? Atau Sehun yang lain?'

'Dimana Jongdae bertemu dengan Sehun?'

'Bagaimana bisa Jongdae bertemu dengan Sehun?'

'Apakah ia baik-baik saja?'

'Apakah Sehun masih sama seperti dulu?'

'Apakah dia masih mengingat Jongin?'

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang menghinggapi kepalanya saat ini. Merasa panas, Jongin menyibakan selimutnya, namun ia masih membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Deru nafas Jongin seakan mengisi keheningan dikamar yang gelap itu. Beberapa menit Jongin terdiam, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

Lalu Jongin menyesal. Kenapa ia menutup panggilannya? Seharusnya ia bertanya dimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun, sehingga dia bisa menuju ke tempat itu dan menemui Sehun. Namun, Jongin terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi Jongdae dan menanyakannya.

"Sial… sial… sial… argh!" Teriak Jongin. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul kasurnya.

Kedua matanya memanas. Sial, apakah Jongin akan menangis lagi? Tidakkah cukup ia menangisi Sehun dulu? Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jongin sudah berubah. Ia namja yang kuat dan tegar, tidak cengeng seperti dulu. Dulu, ketika Sehun masih berada disisinya.

Ketika Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya, sebuah nada dering pertanda sebuah sms masuk dihanphonenya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Seakan ingin mengalahkan deru nafas Jongin yang kasar. Jongin melirik ke kanan, dan mendapati handphonenya menyala terang. Jongin ragu. Ragu untuk membuka sms yang masuk dihandphonenya. Ia mempunyai feeling jika itu adalah sms dari Jongdae.

'hei Jongin bukankah tadi kau menyesal karna menutup panggilan dari Jongdae?'

'Ayo buka smsnya. Siapa tau itu Jongdae yang memberitahukan tempat dimana ia melihat Sehun'

Suara itu memenuhi kepalanya, hatinya sangat ingin untuk menggeser layar hanphonenya dan membaca sms itu. Namun sialnya otaknya berkata lain. Egonya mengalahkan hatinya. Jongin mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan menatap sayu tangannya. Bahkan tangannya bergetar. Kemudian tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menghilangkan kegelisahan setelah Jongdae mengatakan ia melihat Sehun.

'God. What should I do?' lirih Jongin dalam hati.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Jongin merasa dirinya sudah lebih tenang. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang. Melirik sekilas pada handphonenya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan kemudian langsung menyambar handphonenya dan menggeser layar handphonenya.

'4 missed call, 2 messages'

Jongin membuka log panggilannya dan melihat 4 missed call itu dari Jongdae, kemudian ia membuka smsnya. Salah satu smsnya berasal dari nomor asing. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi ia membuka sms dari Jongdae terlebih dulu.

From : Jongdae hyung

Radeon Caffe. Sehun, I see him.

Sekali lagi ia membaca sms itu. Berharap itu bukan khayalannya belaka. Tetapi ini nyata. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Kemudian melanjutkan membuka sms dari nomor asing itu

From : xxxxxxxxxx

Jongin? Are u there?

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Deg!

"i…ini.."

Jongin melihat detail sms itu. Sms dari nomor asing tersebut dikirim pada jam 7.15 pagi tadi.

Kembali tangan Jongin bergetar, refleks ia mengenggam handphonenya dengan erat. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Dia… kembali?"

"Se—hun… Sehun… Sehun…"

Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan nama itu, mencoba kembali merapal nama itu. Sudah lama ia tak mengucapkan nama itu dibibirnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya…"

Jongin berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Lalu dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu apartemennya. Baru selangkah ia keluar dari apartemennya, Jongin menggigil. Sial, ini terlalu dingin. Jongin berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, memutuskan apakah ia harus kembali masuk dan mengambil jacket atau segera pergi menemui Sehun. Dan akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk langsung pergi.

.

Jongin berlari secepat ia bisa. Menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran. Sesampainnya ia di lantai dasar bangunan apartemennya, ia menemukan sebuah taksi didepan gedung apartemen itu berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang. Jonginpun langsung berlari menuju taksi dan memasukinya, dengan nafas yang terengah dia menyebutkan tempat tujuannya ke supir taksi.

.

8 menit. Jongin menghitungnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia melihat jam di handphonenya. Taksi berhenti tepat didepan Radeon Caffe. Jongin merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan asal uangnya ke supir taksi tanpa menghitung jumlah uangnya. Ia pikir itu lebih dari cukup untuk membayar taksi. Omong-omong Jongin baru menyadari di kantung celananya ada uang. Oke lupakan itu. Dan tanpa sadar Jongin menjatuhkan handphonenya di taksi itu.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang .

Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di otaknya 'Apakah ia msih disana?'

.

Menyapukan lagi pandangannya kesegala sudut caffe itu. Jongin masih tidak menemukannya.

"Aku… telat.." lirih Jongin.

Kakinya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Jongin jatuh terduduk, menunduk seraya mengucapkan 'aku telat' berulang-ulang. Seketika matanya kembali memanas. Pundaknya bergetar. Jongin sebisa mungkin tidak menangis dan berteriak, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang. Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi kakinya.

"Berdiri"

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Suara ini. Ia mengenalinya. Ini adalah suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Jongin dengan gerakan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Di depannya terlihat seorang namja berambut coklat yang mengenakan t-shirt bewarna biru polos, dan dibalut dengan jas, ia mengenakan jeans hitam. Mata Jongin terpaku ke satu titik.

Mata namja itu. Sehun.

Sehun. Namja yang sangat ia rindukan dan ingin ia temui selama ini.

"Berdiri" Sehun mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada yang sama seperti pertama kali ia bicara tadi dengan Jongin.

Seakan sadar dengan situasi, Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepatu mengkilat milik Sehun. Ia meremas kuat celananya. Menggigit bibirnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi cengeng lagi?' kata Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dan Jongin mendengarnya. Jika sudah begini berarti Sehun sedang diujung kesabarannya. Selama beberapa bulan ada disisi Sehun membuatnya hafal dan mengerti tanda-tanda jika ia marah, kesal, sedih, sedang banyak masalah. Kecuali satu hal. Dan hal ini tidak bisa Jongin jelaskan sekarang.

Sekali lagi Jongin bergumam dalam hati 'God! What should I do now?'

Sekali lagi mari kita sebut Jongin orang yang bodoh, ia tak memikirkan apa saja yang harus dikatakan dan ia lakukan jika sudah bertemu dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

TBC

Yoooo. I'm back. Balik bawa ff buatan sendiri xD sebenernya rada ragu pas ngepost ini ff. tau diri. Kemampuan menulis ff ku masih abal-abal. But aku harap banyak yang suka sama ini ff. banyak yang review/like/fav. Yang mau baca kelanjutannya review yaaa. Pengen tau berapa orang yang suka sama ff abal-abal ini haha. Dan kritik/saran juga boleh~

Btw. Aku minta maaf. Ff summer breeze aku anggurin =.= soalnya lagi banyak kerjaan. Jadi ga sempet. Ff ini aja baru aku bikin male mini xD tapi tunggu aja ya. Beberapa hari ke depan Summer Breeze bakal aku update :3


	2. Chapter 2

" **BACK"**

 **by: sehunerp**

 **SEHUN – KAI**

 **BL/BOYS LOVE/YAOI**

 **Chapter 2**

 **'Mommy?'**

Jongin merasakan sesuatu dikepalanya. Itu sebuah jas. Jas berwarna hitam melingkupi kepalanya. Refleks Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan bertatapan selama beberapa detik dengan Sehun dan setelahnya Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jas hitam ini ternyata milik Sehun, tadi Sehun melepaskan jasnya yang kemudian ia lemparkan ke kepala Jongin.

"Kau tetap bodoh seperti dulu, Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata lirih. Dia menatap Jongin dengan datar.

"Hun-a..eh Se—" sial. Jongin tanpa sadar masih memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan yang ia pakai dulu untuk memanggil Sehun, Sehuna.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Huh?" Jongin kembali menatap Sehun sambil sedikit meremas jas yang menutupi kepalanya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan Jongin bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu…" Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan, Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jongin menatap gugup Sehun, ia penasaran sekaligus takut akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia takut Sehun akan kembali mengusirnya. Ia takut Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa ia masih membenci Jongin. Jongin takut Sehun akan—

"Ikut aku"

-pergi meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Menundukan kepalanya, yang kemudian dia menutup matanya. Lagi, ia merasa ia salah dengar dan berfikir bahwa ini hanya khayalannya belaka. Sehun yang dulu berkata 'Pergi' kini malah mengatakan untuk mengikutinya. Bukankah ini awal yang baik untuk memulainya dari awal lagi.

Sial. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin. Jangan berkhayal untuk memulainya lagi dengan Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuka matanya dan menatap kedepan, tidak ada sepatu hitam mengkilat lagi di penglihatannya. Ia terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut caffe. Berharap menemukan Sehun lagi. Ketika keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya Jongin mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya di luar caffe. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Jongin menemukan Sehun sedang berdiri di luar caffe sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya.

Jika dulu ketika melihat Sehun sedang berpose seperti ini, maka Jongin akan segera menarik lengan Sehun. Dan berkata 'Jangan berlagak keren Oh Sehun, karena yang jelas aku lebih keren darimu' sambil menunjukan cengiran bodohnya. Tapi itu dulu ketika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Dengan badannya yang masih lemas dan berkeringat, Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, membenarkan letak jas yang Sehun lemparkan kekepalanya tadi dan menghampiri Sehun. Satu.. dua.. tiga… Jongin tanpa sadar menghitung setiap langkahnya yang semakin mendekati Sehun. Oke, jujur Jongin masih gugup. Bahkan tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sesekali ia meremas jas milik Sehun yang tersampir di tubuh Jongin. Menahan gejolak yang ada ditubuhnya untuk berlari dan memeluk Sehun.

Empat langkah lagi maka sandal jepit Jongin akan bersentuhan dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Sehun. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Ingat? Jongin sedang menahan gejolak ditubuhnya.

Tetapi hal yang selanjutnya Sehun lakukan setelah Jongin berhenti melangkah mendekatinya membuatnya membulatkan mata. Sehun memeluknya. Awalnya hanya pelukan biasa. Namun lama kelamaan pelukan itu semakin erat.

Awalnya Jongin berniat untuk mendorong dada Sehun, melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memukul rahangnya dengan keras dan jika perlu membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun memar-memar. Tapi itu hanya niatan belaka. Nyatanya Jongin tidak melakukannya. Jongin malah berdiam diri, mencoba mencerna semua kelakuan Sehun setelah ia pergi dari kehidupannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Dengan ragu Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya secara perlahan, yang kemudian ia gunakan kesepuluh jarinya untuk meremas baju Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Sehun. Pelukan ini masih hangat seperti dulu.

Lama Jongin terlarut dengan kehangatan pelukan Sehun, Jongin kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau merindukanku?" ucap Sehun tepat disamping telinga kanan Jongin. Deru nafas Sehunpun terdengar ditelinganya. Tidak ada kegugupan di kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan tadi. Entah mengapa itu membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa.

Jongin ingin sekali untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mengatakan jika ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki albino ini. Tetapi Jongin terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya berdiam diri. Tidak mengucapkan satuh katapun, ataupun untuk sekedar menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Memegang kedua bahu Jongin, dan menatap kedua matanya. Jongin yang merasa ditatap malah tidak membalas menatap Sehun, Jongin hanya menatap bibir pink milik Sehun dengan datar. Pikiran Jongin sedang berkecamuk. Jongin terlalu bingung akan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Beberapa menit mereka saling diam, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan diantara mereka akhirnya Sehun menggerakan bibirnya lagi. Mengatakan satu kata yang membuat Jongin membelakan matanya dan langsung menatap tepat dikedua mata Sehun.

"What?!" Jongin tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Lagi, dan lagi Jongin tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Dan kembali mengulang satu kata yang membuat Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"Mommy…"

Pikiran Jongin blank seketika. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Sehun satu tahun yang lalu. Saat Jongin dan Sehun masih bersama. Bersama sebagai seorang kekasih.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Mommy!" seru Sehun._

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang tadi?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya dan berkacak pinggang._

 _Dengan nada sing a song Sehun mengulang lagi perkataannya "Mommy~ Mommy~ Mommy Jongin! Ahahaha"_

 _"_ _Sialan kau. Aku bukan mommy mu! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku mommy!"_

 _Bukannya membalas perkataan Jongin, Sehun malah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Sungguh Sehun tidak tahan jika sudah mengahadapi Jongin yang ngambek ketika ia memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'mommy'. Alasan dibalik kenapa Sehun memanggil Jongin 'mommy' adalah yah karena terkadang Jongin bersikap seperti ibu-ibu dan lagi Jongin memegang peran uke didalam hubungan mereka._

 _Jongin yang kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun, akhirnya ia mendekati Sehun dan menendang pantatnya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' yang cukup keras._

 _"_ _Argh.." Sehun menghentikan tawanya yang kemudian ia meringis dan memegangi pantatnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Jongin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan._

 _"_ _Masih berani memanggilku 'mommy' huh?" Jongin tersenyum miring, menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap puas Sehun yang sedang kesakitan._

 _Menahan sakitnya, Sehun membalas perkataan Jongin dengan senyuman evilnya "Do you mind?"_

 _"_ _Sialan kau, Oh Sehun"_

 _Jongin kembali melayangkan kakinya, berniat menendang tulang kering Sehun. Namun usahanya gagal karena kali ini Sehun menghindar. Melihat peluang untuk membalas perbuatan Jongin, Sehunpun menarik kaki kanan Jongin yang masih melayang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' yang keras. Jongin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kepalanya membentur lantai apartemen milik Sehun itu. Beruntung kepala Jongin tidak terluka. Hanya sedikit menimbulkan rasa pening dikepalanya._

 _Belum puas dengan perbuatannya, Sehun menarik kaki Jongin ke kamarnya. Jongin memberontak, dan menggoyangkan kaki kanannya yang Sehun tarik. Namun cengkeraman Sehun dipergelangan kakinya begitu kuat. Kalau sudah begini, Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Jongin beruntung, karena jarak dari ruang tv berdekatan dengan kamar Sehun. Sehingga Jongin tidak akan terlalu lama untuk menahan sakitnya._

 _Mungkin bagi orang asing, yang baru mengenal sepasang kekasih ini akan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang aneh, atau malah tidak percaya bahwa mereka sesungguhnya benar-benar sepasang kekasih karena melihat adegan yang bisa dibilang 'tidak ada kelembutannya sama sekali' ini._

 _Tetapi bagi sahabat dan teman dekat Jongin dan Sehun, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Kelakuan mereka berdua memang seperti itu tiap harinya, saling memukul, menendang, mencaci maki, ataupun saling menonjok perut. Tidak heran bila sahabat ataupun teman dekat sepasang kekasih ini menemukan memar atapaupun luka kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuh setiap mereka bertemu dan bertegur sapa._

 _Jongin dan Sehun bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang sering berbagi pelukan maupun ciuman. Yah, bahkan adegan ciuman dan pelukan yang mereka lakukan itu masih bisa dihitung oleh jari tangan dan kaki manusia. Dan bisa dibilang mereka tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Mereka lebih suka 'saling memberi' memar dan luka ditubuh kekasihnya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka saling mencintai._

 _Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama keras kepala dan keduanya selalu ingin mendominasi di hubungan mereka. Dibeberapa kesempatan Jongin memegang peran sebagai seme dan Sehun menjadi uke. Tetapi itu hanya beberapa kali terjadi, seringnya Sehun lah yang mendominasi. Seperti sekarang._

 _Sehun melepaskan cengkeram tangannya dikaki Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin meringis, menggigit bibirnya, menahan teriakan kesakitan yang menjalari kakinya. Belum puas Sehun melihat guratan kesakitan di wajah Jongin, kembali Sehun mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya dan sedikit menariknya. Menyebabkan tubuh Jongin bergeser sedikit kearah Sehun. Setelah puas dengan perbuatannya Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke arah Jongin._

 _"_ _Apa lagi sialan?!" Jongin berkata dengan malas._

 _"_ _Berdiri, sialan"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku bisa berdiri? Lepaskan dulu kakiku albino"_

 _Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendapati Sehun tidak merespon ucapannya. Menghela nafas, Jonginpun menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan mencoba berdiri. Namun belum sempat Jongin berdiri dengan tegak. Sehun malah melepaskan pegangannya ditangan Jongin. Jongin yang panik, takut terjatuh lagi akhirnya malah memegang ujung baju Sehun. Sialnya, Sehun tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya._

 _"_ _bruk"_

 _Mereka terjatuh, dengan posisi yang sedikit.. ehem intim. Sehun berada diatas Jongin, dan bibir mereka menempel. Bukannya bangun, Sehun malah menjilat bibir Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Sehun tersenyum miring setelah melakukannya._

 _Hening._

 _Hening,_

 _Hening._

 _'_ _Duak'_

 _Jongin menendang selangkangan Sehun, dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menyingkir dari tubuh tannya. Ck, nasibmu sungguh sial Oh Sehun._

 _"_ _Argh.. mommy.." teriak Sehun sambil memegang selangkangannya dan berguling kearah kanan Jongin. Membelakangi Jongin_

 _"_ _Sialan. Aku bukan mommy mu"_

 _Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Jongin mendekati Sehun dan menindihnya. Satu kecupan ia berikan kepada Sehun tepat diujung bibirnya. Jantung Jongin berdegup dengan kencang. Sialan, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Pikir Jongin dalam hati._

 _Awalnya Sehun diam dengan kelakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, namun setelah beberapa detik ia melihat Jongin yang terdiam sambil menatap dadanya dengan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengganti posisi. Sehun menggulingkan Jongin ke arah kiri. Sekarang Sehun lah yang berada diatas._

 _Jongin menatap kedua netra Sehun. Menyadari jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun semakin dekat. Jongin meremas pelan ujung baju kemeja yang Sehun pakai._

 _Sehun dan Jongin._

 _Mereka berciuman._

 _Mengabaikan rasa sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya._

 _Mengabaikan ponsel Sehun yang bergetar dan menyala terang._

Flashback end.

"Mommy…" Sehun kembali menggumamkan kata itu didepan Jongin.

Mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu membuatnya senang bercampur kesal. Rasanya Jongin ingin memotong lidah Sehun agar tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi. Tidakkah Sehun sadar bahwa ia telah banyak menyakiti Jongin? Tidakkah Sehun sadar bahwa panggilan itu hanya berlaku di masa lalu mereka? Tidakkah Sehun sadar bahwa itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan tetapi setelah melihat masa sekarang justru membuatnya ingin menangis?

Nyatanya Sehun tidak sadar, bahkan ia tidak perduli.

TBC

Gimana? masih pada bingung? sebenernya emang sengaja sih pas chapter 1 aku bikin misterius gitu. terlalu banyak misteri dan masih banyak yang belum aku jelasin. sekarang aku udah kasih gambaran sedikit sama kalian. yah intinya Sehun sama Kai ini sepasang kekasih, dulunya. Buat alasan kenapa Sehun menghilang bakal aku jelasin nanti, ada waktunya ko wkwk.

Btw thanks buat yang ngereview/fav/foll dan yang cuman sekedar baca doang alias silent reader xD

Once again,

 **Thanks to :**

 **Hun94Kai88 | yuvikimm97 | jjong86 | myungricho | Kamong Jjong | xikei**


End file.
